Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl
by Zutto Fushigi
Summary: Harry meets a strange girl one morning. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Draco, and Dumbledore knows who she is. Is she dangerous? Well read it if you want to find out. R+R!!! Chapter 4 is up!!!
1. The Girl

Hello all! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be kind. First of all Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Almost everyone in this fic doesn't belong to me. Mirielle and a couple other characters that appear later belong to me. This first chapter didn't really work out the way I wanted it to be so please don't hate it just after the first chapter, hate it after the second or third(^_^). And also Mirielle is NOT a Mary Sue. I took the test and it said she wasn't. Even when you find out who she is, don't mistake her for a Mary Sue. This is all from Harry's point of view. The pairings are R/Her, C/Har(way later on), M/D, and A/B(you'll see). Well on with the show.  
  
Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl  
  
Chapter one:The Girl  
  
Harry Potter woke up one morning on his birthday to a strange feeling from his scar. It wasn't the burning pain from when he dreamt of Voldemort but a soothing feeling like someone special was coming. Nonsense he thought I can't predict, I've been trying too hard in Divination, that's it's got me thinking weirdly.  
  
At that moment the doorbell rang.  
  
"Boy get the door!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"Yeah,yeah," he muttered, getting out of bed. He stumbled down the stairs and trudged to the front door. He opened it and there stood a girl about his age with long black hair,brown eyes,and glasses. She looked a bit taller than him too. Right when he was about to greet her, she said,"hello Harry."  
  
He jumped back a little then asked,"how do you know me?"  
  
She paused for a moment then replied,"that;s not important right now." She then opened her purse and took out a large package. Harry blinked for a moment wondering how a box that big can fit in a purse that small. She handed it to Harry and said,"happy birthday Harry."  
  
He took it and quickly said thank you. He then asked,"who are you? What's your name?"  
  
She looked at her feet for a while that Harry thought that she wouldn't answer. She then looked up at him and responded,"my name is Mirielle and I'm..."  
  
She was quickly cut off when Uncle Vernon suddenly opened the door.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
She calmly said,"I'm a representative from Christian Dior and I'm here to interview local citizens."  
  
Uncle Vernon's glare quickly turned to a smile as he said,"well why didn't you say so? I could get my son Dudley,just hold on a minute." He pushed Harry inside while Mirielle frowned at this.  
  
"Um I have to interview the first person I meet in each household, and I met Mr.Potter first," she smirked. "So shall we go some place more quiet, Harry?"  
  
"Uh sure how about my room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He led her upstairs leaving behind a fuming Uncle Vernon. He brought her to his room and slowly closed the door.  
  
"Why don't you open the package?" She asked.  
  
He opened it and brought out a little music box.  
  
"It was...your mom's. I thought you might like it."  
  
Harry held the box and opened it. A soothing melody played as a memory slowly awoke in his mind. Before he could dig deeper in his mind, Mirielle coughed a little. Harry then asked,"how come you have it?"  
  
"It was given to me."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Remus."  
  
Harry blinked at this and wondered who Remus was. It sounded familar.  
  
"You do know who Remus is, don't you?"  
  
"It sounds familar."  
  
"How could you not know? He tought Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts your third year. Oh you probably know him as Professor Lupin."  
  
Harry was shocked on two levels. One that she said Hogwarts,only magical people know about it. Two was that she knew not only who Professor Lupin was but also when and what he tought. He was beginning to think that this girl was a spy for Voldemort.  
  
"I'm not a spy for Voldemort if that's what you're thinking."  
  
Harry jumped once again.  
  
"Then who are you?" He demanded.  
  
She paused then said,"I'm your-" She was cut off once again by Dudley bursting open the door. He purposely knocked Harry down and said to Mirielle,"hi my name is Dudley Dursley and I'm the person who was suppose to open the door. Don't mind hairball he's always trying to get all the attention."  
  
However,Mirielle wasn't paying any attention to Dudley but she was helping up Harry. She then quickly turned around with an angry glare on her face.  
  
"How dare you just knock him over without at least an apology! And another thing,his name is Harry and he doesn't try to get all the attention 'cause he barely gets any! So get out you pathetic excuse for a human being!" She yelled.  
  
Dudley got a little white and sprited out of the room. Harry chuckled but then asked,"so you were saying?"  
  
Mirielle sighed and responded,"there are way too many distractions here. You'll find out at Hogwarts."  
  
"Are you going to be on the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"No, I'll be arriving a day after you. Well,I should be going."  
  
"Okay,so um how are you leaving?"  
  
"Oh well, first I need to get to your backyard then without any muggle seeing I'll apparate."  
  
"WHAT! You can apparate?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Listen,I'll explain everything when I see you at Hogwarts,I promise."  
  
"Okay,um we can climb out my window but it's a little high up."  
  
"It's fine,I'm an okay climber."  
  
"Okay,then let's go."  
  
He opened his window and climbed out. He landed gracefully on the lawn. All those years of dodging Dudley and jumping over fences have given him very strong legs. He then called to her,"okay you can come down now."  
  
She slowly climbed out the window and landed with an equal amount of grace as Harry. They then crept to the backyard.  
  
"Okay, can you check if the coast is clear?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He looked inside the house from one of the windows. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were leaning on Harry's door trying to listen in on the interview that was suppose to be taking place.  
  
They must've just gotten there or else they would've heard everything Mirielle said and kick her out.  
  
He turned to walk back to Mirielle but stopped when he saw her talking to someone in the bushes. She then looked up and asked,"so is the coast clear?"  
  
"Yeah,who were you talking to?"  
  
"I was talking...to this cute little dog."  
  
"What cute little dog?"  
  
"This one."  
  
She went into the bushes and brought out a black dog. Harry recognized it right away that it was Sirius. Mirielle then said,"I really should be going. I need to go to Diagon Alley to get my stuff."  
  
"Why are getting your stuff so early?"  
  
"Well I want to beat the crowds and also I want to owl all my friends who are staying at my old school. We're gonna be owling each other all summer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well gotta go."  
  
She walked off about ten feet in front of Harry and Sirius and took out her wand.  
  
"Well bye Harry! See ya later Sirius!" And with that she apparated. Harry blinked,how does she know Sirius? She thought Sirius was only a cute dog!  
  
While Harry was thinking, Sirius transformed back into a human.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Harry looked up and saw a completely different man from the one he saw that night when Voldemort returned. His face and body were full,his hair was cut,and his eyes had life. The first thing Harry did was hug him.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm great but how about you? You've been living with those muggles."  
  
"It wasn't that bad today. Especially with Mirielle. How do you know her?"  
  
"Well I knew her right before she was born but I've known her parents since my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Whoa. So is she evil or something?"  
  
Sirius laughed at this,"no,she may be wild but she isn't evil."  
  
"Thank goodness, I didn't want another person to be after me. She seemed very sweet but she also has a temper."  
  
"Hehe...she got that from her mother but she has a very silly side from her father."  
  
"Oh,cool."  
  
"Anyway here, I got you something."  
  
Sirius pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I had no idea what to get you but Mirielle suggested this."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"Oh come on,it's your birthday. I wouldn't be much of a godfather if I didn't do anything for your special days."  
  
Harry took the box and opened it. There was a pocket watch.  
  
"Wow! Thanks!"  
  
"No prob, well I should be going."  
  
"Wait! Can't you stay a while?"  
  
"No,I'm taking a girl for a celebration."  
  
"Oh, is it your girlfriend's and your anniversary or something?" Harry said while nudging Sirius.  
  
"No,it's her birthday."  
  
"Oh your girlfriend's birthday?"  
  
"Hey what's with the girlfriend stuff?! I don't have a girlfriend. It's just a girl. She's like a niece to me."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Well,I gotta be going. See ya at Hogwarts!" And with that he apparated away.  
  
Harry sadly waved goodbye. He wondered what he meant by seeing him at Hogwarts. Is he coming with Mirielle? And who is she? She could be Professor Lupin's daughter but then why did I feel a strange connection to her?  
  
Harry pondered about this while he walked back to the house. He walked up the stairs to his room and there still stood Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hovering over his door. They saw him and demanded answers.  
  
"Where's the girl?"  
  
"She had to go."  
  
"Then why didn't she go out the front door?"  
  
"Because she didn't want to attract too much attention."  
  
"How did she get out?"  
  
"By my window."  
  
"If that doesn't attract too much attention, I don't know what will. Anyway what was that package she gave you?" Uncle Vernon grumbled obviously not happy.  
  
"Ooh,Vernon maybe it's perfume or designer clothes all those movie stars wear!" Aunt Petunia squealed in delight.  
  
"Well we won't know until he gives us the package. Come on boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
Harry quickly thought up an excuse and said,"She took it back. She said in a beautiful house like this, we didn't need what she was gonna give us."  
  
"Oh,Vernon! She thought our house was beautiful! Well,it is a beautiful house since I was the one who decorated it."  
  
Uncle Vernon ignored her and turned to Harry shaking a finger at him.  
  
"You,boy,costed Dudley his chance to be famous!"  
  
Aunt Petunia snapped out of her reverie and joined in,"that's right,if you hadn't want to hog all the attention,we could be making millions by now!"  
  
"Yes,and you probably told her lies about Dudley to make her think that you're the perfect child! So she would get mad and yell at him!"  
  
"My poor Duddykins was so scared. How dare you!"  
  
"You go to your room right now without breakfast!"  
  
Harry knew better then to argue with them when they're mad. He ran up the stairs and quickly shut the door behind him. When he turned around he saw three owls. One was his own Hedwig with a package on her leg,on it was an attached note.  
  
~Dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! I know you have been through alot of bad times this year with all the You-Know-Who coming back to life and Cedric dying. But I want you to know that Ron and I will always be there for you.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S.I've been made prefect! My parents are very proud and Ron seems happy about it too.~  
  
Could have fooled me there Harry thought. He put the package aside to open later. He then turned to the very hyper owl and recognized it as Pigwidgeon or Pig,Ron's pet owl. He took off the pack and letter as Pig flew around the room happily. He quickly opened the letter and read:  
  
~Hey Harry!  
  
I have tons of things to tell you! But I'd like to tell you face to face so I was wondering if you'd like to stay all summer here. I asked mum and dad and they said okay. But I don't think that dad will be bringing Fred and George after what happened last year...  
  
Harry chuckled at this. Last year Fred and George dropped some candy that Dudley ate and his tongue grew four feet long.  
  
...well send a reply with Pig.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry thought about asking them later so that they could cool off. He put Ron's package next to Hermione's. The last owl he recognized as one of the school's owls. The owl gave him his booklist and flew away. He took a quick glance over the list and put it away in his trunk. He then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. This mornings events had lefted him very exhausted. He slowly fell to sleep with one last thought of Mirielle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So who do you think she is?  
  
Hate it? Like it? Tell me!!! R+R!!!  
  
-Savior of Light 


	2. The Weasley Family

Hi everyone!! I just want to thank all the people who reviewed, you really made me feel welcomed. To answer some questions that were in the review section(Yes I don't have a life, that's why I hang out in my review section to give me something to do ^_^*) Nicky, your question won't be answered till Chapter four, azalai, yes Draco and Mirielle start to fall in love with each other and Harry's not gonna like it. But he will accept him when something happens to Mirielle(Not gonna tell^_^), and Evil Green Jello(Thanks for the warm welcome) it will be explained in the fourth chapter where she came from and how she survived. Anyway that's all the questions there were. Of course Harry Potter and the other characters don't belong to me. Mirielle belongs to me. Adrianna doesn't belong to me, she belongs to one of my best friends. Well on with the story!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl  
  
Chapter two:The Weasley Family  
  
Harry was all packed up to go to the burrow. He had already asked the Dursleys and they were more than willing to send him packing permentally away. But Harry wondered how were they gonna get him. Ron didn't say anything about it when he owled back his answer. He was pretty sure that they weren't gonna try the floo powder again after what happened last year but Uncle Vernon left the fireplace open just in case. Harry sat on the couch and waited patiently. All of a sudden a head appeared. Harry recognized it as Percy,one of Ron's older brothers. Aunt Petunia screamed as she ran out of the room behind Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Percy's entire body began to appear.  
  
"Hello Harry," he said in a very dignified voice.  
  
"Uh...hello Percy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mum and dad had asked me to get you since they have to pick up granddad and grandmum cause they've come to visit."  
  
"Oh,if your grandparents are coming I shouldn't come. I don't want to intrude."  
  
"Don't worry about it. They really want to meet you. Well,shall we go? I have tons of work for the ministry," he beamed.  
  
"Oh did they find a replacement for Mr.Crouch?"  
  
"No,but they said they'd have one by next year. I'm given very important work by Mr.Fudge himself until next year," he beamed once again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well should we be going?"  
  
"Oh sure,so how do we go?"  
  
"Just hold all your suitcases with one hand and give me your other hand. Oh,do you want to say goodbye to your aunt,uncle,and cousin?"  
  
"No,it's okay," Harry mumbled as he grabbed all of his stuff in one hand and grabbed Percy's hand with the other. Percy then raised his arm and yelled,"APPARATUS!!"  
  
Harry closed his eyes with the fear of being splinched. He could only imagine his head,leg,hand,or any other body part of his body being left behind. When he finally opened his eyes he saw the Weasley living room.  
  
"Hullo Harry!" A voice greeted from behind. Harry turned around and saw Ron."Hello Ron,how are you?"  
  
Before Ron could answer,Percy said,"I'm sorry to interupt but I must be going. I got to finish all my paperwork for the Ministry."  
  
"Aren't you gonna greet Granddad and Grandmum?"  
  
"You can get me when they arrive. Of course knock first." And with that he apparated away.  
  
"Well let's just say I forgot to," Ron whispered to Harry who chuckled.  
  
"He's still proud about passing the apparating test,ugh. Anyway,let's get your stuff upstairs,I have to tell you something. Could you hand me that suitcase?"  
  
"Here."  
  
They both ran upstairs to Ron's room and set Harry's stuff down. They both sat down on the bed.  
  
"So,you really need to tell me something?"  
  
"Yes...me and Hermione are-"  
  
"Kids! We're home!"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Ron mumbled as he opened the door."You got on ahead I have to go get Percy."  
  
Harry walked downstairs to the front door. He saw Mr.and Mrs.Weasley,Ginny,who turned immediately scarlet at the sight of Harry, and two people Harry assumed were Ron's grandparents. Ron walked downstairs while being followed by a cross looking Percy. Fred, George, and Charlie were right behind Percy, walking down the stairs. Bill appeared from the backyard with a young woman with him. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked about the same age as Bill if not younger.  
  
"Oh hello children!" The elderly woman greeted. All the kids excluding Harry and Ginny greeted,"hello Grandmum, hello Granddad."  
  
"Oh hello Harry, I'm glad you made it here safe and sound," Mrs. Weasley said while hugging him.  
  
"Oh so you're Harry Potter. Arthur has been telling us all about you," Granddad Weasley said.  
  
"Oh yes you are so adoreable!!" Grandmum Weasley yelled as she smothered Harry with kisses.  
  
"Ummmm, grandmum, I think Harry would like to breath now," Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Ohyou're just saying that because you want to be the one who gives Harry kisses," Ron smirked. Ginny turned dark red and walked to the living room before stomping on Ron's foot.  
  
"Why don't you all go to the living room while I bring some refreshments?" Mrs.Weasley suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and walked to the living room. Grandmum Weasley sat on one couch with Percy, Ginny, and Charlie. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron sat on another couch and Bill and the woman sat on the loveseat. Granddad Wealsley and Mr.Weasley decided to stand up.  
  
"So Bill, who is this young lady next to you?" Grandmum Weasley asked.  
  
"Well, she's my girlfriend, Adrianna," Bill answered while his cheeks turned red.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," she said politely.  
  
"Oh! Nice to meet you! It's about time that Bill got a girlfriend!" Grandmum Weasley squealed which caused Bill to blush even more red.  
  
"Well here we are, twelve hot teas!" Mrs.Weasley announced while walking into the living room with a tray carrying the teas. She set the tray down and everyone grabbed a cup. "So what were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I was asking some questions to Bill about his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, hello Adrianna, nice to meet you again."  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Oh just call me Mom."  
  
"Yes and you can call me grandmum! So when's the wedding?"  
  
"Mum! Grandmum! We've only been going out for five months!"  
  
"Oh drat...so anyway how did you two meet?"  
  
"Why is everyone interrogating us?!" Bill yelled while blushing madly. He then calmed down when Adrianna put her hand on his shoulder. Fred, George, and Ron snickered at this.  
  
"It's okay, I'll tell them about us. We met in Egypt. I was working at an archaeological site at the time. I went into the city to get some money and I met Bill there. He asked me out and I said yes."  
  
"Awwwww that's so cute!" Mrs.Weasley, Grandmum Weasley, and Ginny all sighed.  
  
"Hey Ron how did you and your girlfriend hook up?" Bill asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Harry almost spit out his tea. He quickly looked at Ron who mouthed,"I'll explain later."  
  
"Uh, I don't wanna talk about it. Anyway we were taling about you and Adrianna, so don't try to change the subject!"  
  
Bill just sighed and lowered his head in defeat.  
  
After tea both Ron and Harry rushed upstairs to his room.  
  
"Okay! When do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Since a month ago."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Is it Fleur?"  
  
"No, I found out that it was some stupid crush or maybe she used some of her veela powers on me."  
  
"...Is it Padma?"  
  
"No, you're the one who set me up with her, and I'm still angry about that."  
  
"Well then who is it?"  
  
"...Hermione."  
  
"Haha...very funny, now really who is it?"  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, after the school year ended, I decided to see if she went with that Krum guy. She didn't because deep down she knew he wasn't for her. We began owling each other back and forth just saying what's on our minds. I finally got the courage to ask her out. She said yes.  
  
"This is so strange. My two best friends are going out. This will take some time to get used to."  
  
"You're not mad at us are you?"  
  
"No but let's just hope you don't drive everyone else with your bickering."  
  
"Well I'm glad we won't be at opposite ends again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A couple of hours later, dinner was ready. Everyone was crowded around the table. They were all eating in silence till Harry spoke up.  
  
"Um...Percy, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Harry."  
  
"It's about apparating."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry. Ron had a look that said "oh great now you started him."  
  
"Oh well apparating all started back when-"  
  
"Um sorry to interrupt but all I wanted to know is if a kid my age could apparate perfectly."  
  
Percy looked disappointed but then responded,"well it all depends on what school he or she went to and if they passed the test."  
  
"So...which schools allow their students to apparate?"  
  
"Ummmm...let's see, Durmstrang's the closest one near here that does it but the rest are out of continent."  
  
"Whoa," everyone gasped.  
  
"Hey but wait a minute, why didn't any of the Durmstrang students apparate while at Hogwarts?" Fred asked.  
  
"Hello! Cause on Hogwarts grounds you can't, it's guarded with some type of very strong forcefield that prevents any apparating on it," Percy pointed out.  
  
"Sheesh don't have to get your boxers in a twist Perce," George laughed. Percy growled then turned to Harry and asked,"why do you want to know Harry?"  
  
"Oh...just wondering," Harry quickly said. He didn't want the Weasleys to worry about something that's wasn't too important. He'll tell Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was almost done with dinner when Bill asked,"may we be excused?"  
  
"Sure, Bill dear," Mrs.Weasley responded.  
  
"All he wants to do is go some place private and snog his girlfriend!" Fred and George yelled out as Bill flushed red and Adrianna giggled. They both walked out of the room quickly. Almost everyone snickered at this.  
  
"Oh Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, you should go to bed early because tomarrow I'm taking you to Diagon Alley," Mrs.Weasley informed.  
  
"Why so early Mum?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well first of it's July, so it isn't early, second so that we wouldn't have to rush when it's the last week of summer, and thrid I thought you'd like having the summer without worry about getting your things on time."  
  
"Okay." They all replied. A few hours later Harry laid in bed, closed his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You know for some strange reason Harry seems to be going to sleep at the end of every chapter. Weird. Anyway what do you think? The next chapter will be when they go to the Hogwarts Express. Mirielle won't be appearing yet and something bad is gonna happen to Harry. Plus there is a new DADA Professor(Wow I'm so shocked!!) and a new nurse(when you guys find out you are gonna laugh your heads off.). Anyway the next chapter won't be out for a while(not too long). Well see ya! R+R!!!  
  
-Savior of Light 


	3. The Accident

Hiya! Here's the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl(Audience:Duh!). Hey! There are some people out there who are too dense to realize that so don't be mean! Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed. i was gonna type up this chapter after spring break because I have things to do but I decided to type this up anyway.  
  
Harry Potter and everyone in his world don't belong to me. However Mirielle does belong to me. Adrianna belongs to my best pal AdriannaWolfen. Well anyway on with the show!  
  
Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl  
  
Chapter three:The Accident(Whoa that doesn't sound good does it?)  
  
Harry was having too much fun to notice that September first had arrived.  
  
"Kids time to go to bed!" Mrs.Weasley yelled from downstairs.  
  
"But mum it's only 8:30!" Fred, George, and Ron yelled back from Ron's room. Ginny was taking a shower. There was a moment of silence then the door burst open and in stepped Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Yes, the perfect time to go to bed. You have to wake up early tomarrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why? It's September first. Your first day of school!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, now brush your teeth and get to bed!" And with that Mrs.Weasley marched out of the room.  
  
"Gosh, didn't realize it was already September first," Harry sighed.  
  
"Actually we did but we were hoping mum had forgotten," Fred and George grumbled. About a few minutes later everyone was fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone got an early start that morning. Bill, Charlie, and Mr.Weasley packed all of childrens suitcases into the cars that the ministry had provided. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs.Weasley got in one car and Mr.Weasley got stuck with the twins who were busy discussing their new schemes for their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, bye you guys!! Study hard and have fun!!" Bill and Charlie yelled out. Adrianna was waving merrily and Percy waved shortly and went back into the house.  
  
"We don't know about you Charlie but we know Bill will be having lots of fun!!" The twins yelled out before pulling their heads in. Bill was ready to charge at them, Charlie was suppressing a laugh, and Adrianna turned a nice shade of pink.  
  
The ride to the train station was shorter than Harry remembered. Actually summer felt alot shorter but he couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
"So do you know who the next Defense Against Dark Arts Professor will be?" Harry asked while walking through the barrier.  
  
"No, but Hermione said she knew. She was also rather giddy when she said there was gonna be a new nurse," Ron said while joining Harry on the other side.  
  
"You mean Madam Pomphrey got fired?" Harry asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Over here!" A voice called out, it was Hermione. They both walked to her. Actually, it was more like Harry walking and Ron running. He swept her in his arms and gave her a huge hug. It was a while till they parted, then Harry asked,"hey Hermione, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh hello Harry, I've been a little busy over the summer. I was grounded for most of it because I let magic fix my teeth. Also, I had to finish all the work that Snape gave us."  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe that Snape gave us three reports to do!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well hey he is Snape after all," Harry remarked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Children, it's time to go!" Mrs.Weasley yelled. "Oh hello Hermione."  
  
"Oh hello Mrs.Weasley, sorry we haven't seen much of each other over the summer. I've been a little busy."  
  
"Oh, no need to explain, dear. Oh, Ron told us that you made prefect! I'm so proud of you!"  
  
Hermione blushed a little. Ron sighed and said," Mum, we really need to get going."  
  
"Oh yes well get going you three."  
  
They grabbed their suitcases and went aboard Hogwarts Express. They all waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs.Weasley from their compartment.  
  
"Hemione, Ron, I really need to talk to you about something that happened to me before I went to the burrow."  
  
"Oh Harry, is it You-Know-Who?"  
  
"No, but I really need to talk to you alone."  
  
"Ummm...Fred, George, Ginny, could you please leave?"  
  
"Well come on Ginny, we know when we aren't wanted," Fred said as all three of them left the compartment.  
  
"So what happened Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I was visited by a strange girl."  
  
"Hey Harry, I don't want to know anything about your personal life," Ron quickly said.  
  
"No no it's nothing like that. She knew all these things about me. She also had something of my mom's. Sirius and Professor Lupin know her too."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione gasped.  
  
"That's so strange, Harry. Are you sure that she isn't a spy for You-Know- Who or a death eater?" She asked.  
  
"Or both," Ron added.  
  
"No, Sirius assured me that she isn't evil."  
  
"Well did she say when she'll see you again?"  
  
"She's coming to Hogwarts tomarrow."  
  
"Oh, so did she say how she's gonna get there?"  
  
"Well no but maybe she'll apparate near there and walk the rest of the way."  
  
Both Hermione and Ron's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Is that why you asked Percy about apparating?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What? What did he ask?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"He asked if a kid our age could apparate."  
  
"Well, if a kid could I would probably be one of them," a drawling voice said.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to the doorway and saw Malfoy with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy," Harry commanded.  
  
"Well, Potter, since I am in a very good mood today, I'll leave you three to discuss how Potter is going to escape Voldemort again and perhaps this time you won't escape," Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Get outta here you slimy git!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Very well, bye Scarhead, Weasel, Mudblood, it's been fun," Malfoy smirked as he, Goyle, and Crabbe walked away from the compartment. Harry and Hermione struggled with Ron who was angrily thrashing about trying to go after Malfoy.  
  
"Nobody but nobody calls my girlfriend that and gets away with it!"  
  
"Ron, don't waste your time on him. He's just full of it," Harry reasoned.  
  
"Yes, Ron please stop, for me?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"We really should get our robes on, in a couple of more minutes we'll be arriving at Hogwarts," Hermione announced.  
  
A few more minutes later, the train stopped and they were outside Hogwarts. They heard a familar voice calling over the crowd,"first years! First years over here!" Harry and the others walked over to go and greet Hagrid but then suddenly they heard yelling. They turned and saw the Weasley twins yelling at Crabbe and Goyle and a smirking Malfoy watching on the side lines. Harry decided to help as he walked up to them but then Fred pushed Goyle. Goyle then fell sending Harry flying and hitting his leg on a metal pole. The whole world blacked out in pain as the last sounds he heard were Ron and Hermione yelling,"Harry! Harry!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So.. what will happen to Harry? Find out in the next humorous chapter. And to show how humorous it is I'll give you the title of it. It's called Nurse...Lockhart?LOL! Imagine it out. I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to my mom's house for Spring Break and she doesn't have a computer! WAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
-Savior of Light 


	4. Nurse...Lockhart?

Hiya! It's me again, back from Spring Break and as miserable as ever! Anyway thanks to whoever reviewed(I'm just too tired to check^_^*) I love the title of this chapter, I let one of my friends read this chapter and she laughed at it. I'm working on another fanfic but it's a one-shot fic. I think it will be called Perfect Gentleman(No relation to the song). Of course it's a romance(I can't seem o write anything else^_^*) and it's based on how my cousin and her boyfriend met. Well on with the show!  
  
Of course Harry Potter and other the people and things from his world don't belong to me. Yet Lockharts books in this chapter belong to me, unfortunately.  
  
Harry Potter and the Mysterious Girl  
  
Chapter Three:Nurse...Lockhart???  
  
Harry woke up with a very numb feeling in his leg. He opened his eyes and saw Professor McGonagall and another person looking down at him  
  
"Good afternoon, Potter. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"A little, what happened to me? All I remember was being knocked into something and blacking out," Harry wirily said.  
  
"After you blacked out, Professor Dumbledore and I were informed that a fight had begun. We quickly went there, broke it up, and carried you to the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall explained.  
  
"Then why does my leg feel numb?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor McGonagall shot an angry glare to the man across from her. He however seemed not to notice it.  
  
"Because Mr.Lockhart has removed your bones once AGAIN!!"  
  
Harry slowly turned his head to the man next to him,"P-professor Lockhart?"  
  
"Not anymore Harry, I'm just Nurse Lockhart. Anyway sorry about the bone thing but seriously it worked in my book Medincine with Mummies so I thought it would work with you.  
  
"Well last time it didn't work so why did you do it again!!" Professor McGonagall hollered.  
  
"Well you didn't give it time to work last time because you made him choke down that skele-gro!"  
  
"Uh Nurse...Lockhart, why don't you just give me the skele-gro?"  
  
"Well Harry, you see, for some strange reason there is a shortage of it so we can't get some anytime soon."  
  
"So how long will I stay disabled?"  
  
Nurse Lockhart then looked at Professor McGonagall who had a straight face.  
  
"We can't get any shipment until next year."  
  
"WHAT! But then how will I get around?"  
  
Professor McGonagall walked to the back of the room and brought out what Harry assumed what a wheelchair.  
  
"You'll be using this."  
  
"But then how will I get up stairs?"  
  
She then pointed at a button and said,"this button will teleport you to the top and bottom of any stairs in Hogwarts. It's sort of like apparating but it only works if you're at the stairs otherwise it won't work at all."  
  
"...how will I play at the Quidditch Tournaments."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"But...but who would be the Griffindor Seeker?"  
  
"I'll find a replacement but I Know that I will not endanger a student's life just for some game."  
  
Right when Harry was about to remark, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Professor McGonagall called out. Professor Dumbledore walked in with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George.  
  
"Oh Harry! We were so worried about you!" Both Ginny and Hermione cried out.  
  
"It's all my fault Harry, if I hadn't pushed Goyle you wouldn't have been hurt," Fred apologized.  
  
"It's okay Fred, it wasn't your fault," Harry assured.  
  
"Now, now everyone just calm down and give Harry some space," Professor Dumbledore calmly said.  
  
Everyone did so hen Hermione got a good look at the man next to Harry.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mr.Lockhart! Could you wait right here. I have all your new books to autograph!" And with that she bolted out of the room. Nurse Lockhart looked pretty smug about this. Ron looked alot peeved.  
  
"Hold on, wait a minute..." George said,"Didn't you lose your memory our fourth year after using Ron's messed up wand?"  
  
Lockhart looked a little embarrassed but then said,"yes but the memory charm soon wore off and I made an outstanding recovery," he beamed. No one however seemed impressed.  
  
"Well now, Harry how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine except for my leg."  
  
"Ah yes, did Professor McGonagall teach you about the wheelchair?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I'm very sorry about this Harry. Hopefully it won't happen again," he said while looking casually at Lockhart.  
  
Footsteps approached as Hermione bursted in the room carrying an armful of books by Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Astrology with Animagus'  
  
Curses with Centaurs  
  
Leaping with Leprechauns  
  
Mirrors with Mermaids  
  
Palmistry with Pixies  
  
Swimming with Snakes  
  
"Oh could you autograph all of these for me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, you do know that I'm coming out with a new book right?" He asked while taking out his signing quill.  
  
"Yes umm...Talismans with Toads?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it's my best work ever. Well I think that all of my books are my best work."  
  
"They are."  
  
Hermione and Lockhart continued happily talking with Ron seething, Fred and Ginny stood by Harry's bed, and George grabbed one of Hermione's books and began drawing in it without her noticing. Then Professor Dumbledore asked,"would you like to spend the rest of the night in here?" He nodded.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry about missing any classes, they don't start till after tomorrow."  
  
"Why Professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think Harry knows," Professor Dumbledore said while smiling at Harry. "Well I think we all should let Harry get some rest. Oh and Harry could you drop by my office tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well then come everyone, we have to leave Harry alone now."  
  
They all said their goodbyes and goodnights and left. But then Lockhart popped his head back in and said,"oh, and Harry, don't try to attempt more stunts like last time. I know you still got that urge. Well, I got to go and wash my hair. If I don't soak it for at least two hours, it gets really fuzzy in the morning." And with that he went off.  
  
"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that now would we even though you practically disabled me," he mumbled as he fell asleep and awaited morning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I loved this chapter!!! While I was typing this up I laughed a whole lot. Anyway the next chapter Mirielle finally shows up and you finally find out who she really is yet alot of you probably know who she is. Also you find out her special relationship(if you really want to call it that, it's not the best word I would describe it but I can't really think of a better word) with one of the characters. Ja ne!  
  
-Savior of Light 


End file.
